


Intel

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [61]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's hoping they'll say something that he can overhear, then interrogate them to get the information he needs to bring in his guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 20 June 2016  
> Word Count: 387  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 4. A conversation in a jail cell  
> Summary: He's hoping they'll say something that he can overhear, then interrogate them to get the information he needs to bring in his guy.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set around the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not entirely sure what happened here. The gangbangers ended up kind of taking over the story, but I'm not sure I mind. This may be a bit heavy-handed regarding how the attempt on Damien's life went down, but I'm okay with that. Besides, it gives Shay another reason to get obsessed over Damien, doesn't it?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He stands just outside the line of sight of the holding cell. There are three gangbangers who run in circles with one of his suspects. He's hoping they'll say something that he can overhear, then interrogate them to get the information he needs to bring in his guy.

"So they said they don't want anyone to know about it, okay?"

"Who are they kidding? This isn't gonna work. They picked the wrong guy."

Shay grins, expecting to hear the name he needs, and steps a little closer, but still out of sight.

"Why the hell they pick some church dweeb? Do they not understand that these college boys don't know what it's like on the streets? If it was up to me, that fucker'd be six feet under right now and I'd be sittin' pretty with some fat cash."

That brings him up short, not sure what they're talking about.

"Nah, man! That's not how it'd go down. They weren't offering any money for the hit. The guy ain't even causing any shit for any of the gangs, so why would we take it? I checked though. Dude's got _bank_ , so maybe that had something to do with it?"

By this point, Shay is so intrigued with what they're saying, he's not even sure he cares if he gets the information he actually wants. He'd rather find out about this hit in progress and get at least one more criminal off the streets quickly and easily.

"Dude may have bank, but the people wanting him dead don't. They got some weird ass story about how dude is special somehow, but not in a good way, so they need to stop him from doing something. Not sure what's so special about him though. He seems like a trust fund with a camera."

"Hey, Shay!" his captain calls from behind him. "I got a case for you. You free to take it?"

He knows better than to say no, even if he has a good reason. He's still on some weird sort of probation after Baltimore, regardless of how long ago that was. Some days, he wonders if he'll ever get out from under that crapvalanche.

"Yeah, Captain," he replies, turning around with a frown. Maybe he can talk to those idiots later on anyway. "Whatcha got for me?"


End file.
